Systems and methods herein generally relate to detecting defects in white spaces (non-printed spaces) of printed sheets using a scanner.
A valuable image based applications (IBC) performs defect detection. The ability to detect defects in printed output is very useful, and this is especially true for uses that have fully automated workflows and rely on tracking systems to enhance productivity and reduce customer complaints. There are different defect detection areas of concern: “white areas” and “image areas.” The “image area” defects receive the most attention, however, the “white area” defects are often neglected, mostly because they are difficult to see visually. “White area” is defined as that location on a page that has no image content, i.e. no toner/ink, etc. There are however many examples of “white area” defects that are visually offending, including paper impurities, spitting, comets, charge dots, and foxfire streaks.